Romeo and Cinderella
by Haruno Kagura
Summary: "I don't want to be Juliet, I want to be a Cinderella. So, both of us can live happily ever after." Luhan adalah seorang namja dengan kelainan seksual. Ya, ia adalah seorang gay. Bagaimana cara ia dan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, mendapat restu dari ortu Luhan? Song fict. Hunhan. Yaoi. OOC


"_I don't want to be Juliet, I want to be a Cinderella. So, both of us can live happily ever after."_

_A fanfict that inspires from a song called, 'Romeo to Julietto'- Vocaloid_

_By: Haruno Kagura_

_Enjoy the fict…_

**Disclaimer : Seluruh member EXO punya Tuhan YME dan orangtua yang sudah **_**membuat**_** mereka…**

**Warning : Yaoi. HunHan. Out Of Character.**

**Romeo and Cinderella**

"Tidak! _Appa _sama sekali tidak merestui hubungan kalian!"

Seorang pria paruh baya berseru dengan keras kepada anak lelaki semata wayangnya yang sedang bersujud dihadapannya. Lelaki itu mempunyai rambut bewarna _honey blonde_ pendek dengan mata besar nan bersinar bewarna _hazel_. Tapi sayangnya, mata itu telah meredup.

"Ta-tap-" perkataan _namja_ itu terpotong oleh seruan sang _appa_, "_Xi Luhan_, harusnya kau sadar! Kalian berdua itu _**namja**_!" kata pria itu dengan penekanan pada kata '_namja_'.

_Xi Luhan_, nama _namja_ itu, hanya menunduk lebih dalam ketika _appa_nya menyerukan _ultimatum_nya. Ya, Xi Luhan adalah seorang _gay_. Ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap _yeoja_ melainkan, ia tertarik terhadap _namja_. Mengapa ia sekarang bersujud dihadapan _appa_nya seperti itu? Mari kita lihat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Appa_, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu," kata Luhan ketika melihat _appa_nya memasuki rumahnya. _Appa_nya hanya meliriknya dan menjawab, "Kita akan berbicara pada saat makan."_

_Ketika Luhan mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari sang _appa_, ia hanya meremas bajunya pelan tepat dibagian hatinya._

Appa_ Luhan adalah seorang _appa_ yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dengan anak semata wayangnya. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah kerja, kerja, dan kerja. _

"_Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Luhan?" tanya _Appa _Luhan ketika keluarga Xi sedang makan bersama. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah: _Appa _Luhan yang berada di tengah dengan istri dan Luhan mengapitnya._

"_A-anu, aku ingin membawa __**pacar**__ku kesini," jawab Luhan tegas._

_Ya, Luhan sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan kepada _Appa_nya bahwa ia hanya tertarik pada _namja_. Yang mengetahui ini hanya _eomma_nya yang hanya berkata, "Kau boleh berbuat sesukamu, Luhan. Asalkan itu membahagiakanmu. _Eomma_ sudah bahagia," dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya yang sudah mulai menua._

"_Kau sudah punya pacar? Kalau begitu, bawa dia kesini besok," jawab _Appa _Luhan dan meninggalkan meja makan._

_Luhan hanya menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum dengan mata berbinar kearah ibunya yang juga merasa bahagia karena melihat senyuman anak semata wayangnya._

_Dan kejadian itu pun terjadi…_

Brak!

"Hyung_!" teriak seorang _namja_ ketika melihat Luhan dibanting oleh _appa_nya dan didepan matanya. _Namja_ itu adalah _**Oh Sehun**_, _namja_ yang ingin Luhan perkenalkan sebagai _**namjachingu**_nya. Ya, __**namjachingu**__._

_Saat Sehun ingin membantunya berdiri, Luhan menghentakan tangannya sehalus mungkin dan berkata, "_Gwaenchanha_, Sehunnie. _Gwaenchanha_," Luhan pun menenangkan Sehun yang akhirnya menuruti _hyung_ yang ia cintai itu walaupun ia tidak yakin. _

Appa_ Luhan berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah dan memerah. "Apa-apaan ini, Luhan?!" gelegarnya._

Set

_Luhan berdiri walau agak sempoyongan. Luhan membentangkan lengannya saat _namja_ yang lebih muda serta tinggi itu ingin membantunya. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman sedih kepada kekasihnya itu dan menghadap _appa_nya dengan raut wajah serius. "Aku sangat serius, _Appa_! Aku akan menikah dengan Sehun!" serunya lantang._

**Plak!**

_Dan satu tamparan pun mendarat dengan mulusnya menodai pipi putih Luhan. Sehun hampir ingin menonjok _appa _Luhan, tapi ia dihentikan oleh _eomma _Luhan. Yang telah menangis tersedu-sedu melihat anak semata wayangnya ditampar didepan matanya sendiri dan oleh suaminya. Padahal, ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman bahagia Luhan entah itu bersama seorang _namja _ataupun _yeoja_. _

_Sehun yang tersentuh melihat _eomma_ Luhan, akhirnya hanya berdiam diri dan membuang wajahnya agar tidak melihat penderitaan Luhan karena dirinya. Ya, ini semua __**salah dirinya**__. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh dari permata coklat tua miliknya. _

**Flashback off**

~ o0o ~

"_Appa_ tidak mau tahu pokoknya, kau akan kunikahkan dengan _Im Yoona_!" dan dengan ancaman itu, pergilah _appa_ Luhan dan mengurung Luhan didalam kamarnya.

_Im Yoona_ adalah seorang gadis teman kerja _appa _Luhan.

"_Appa_! _Appa_!" teriakkan Luhan sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. _Eomma_ Luhan pun, setelah memastikan suaminya pergi, menyelinap kedepan pintu kamar Luhan.

_Tok tok_

Sebuah kertas masuk dengan mudahnya melalui sebuah celah antara lantai dan pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan yang pipinya terlihat jejak-jejak airmata pun akhirnya melihat kertas itu dan mengenali tulisan itu sebagai tulisan _eomma_nya.

'_Lulu, mianhae, eomma tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Eomma merasa sangat bersalah terhadapmu. Mianhae, Lulu-ah. Saranghae, eomma.'_

Luhan agak tersenyum setelah melihat surat tersebut dan tanpa ia sadari, ia pun menangis sekali lagi sampai ia tertidur.

~ o0o ~

_10.00 P.M_

_Tok! Tok!_

Terdengar ketukan dari arah jendela kamar tidur Luhan. Luhan, yang terbangun, pun membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela itu. Dan betapa kagetnya, ketika ia menemukan _namjachingu_nya, Oh Sehun, sedang berada diluar jendelanya melambai-lambai kearahnya dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat Luhan terpana.

Luhan pun celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan tidak ada _appa_nya. Setelah memastikan dan yakin bahwa _appa_nya tidak berada diluar, ia pun membuka jendelanya untuk Sehun.

"Kau ngapain datang malam-malam begini Sehun?" bisik Luhan tapi masih terdengar oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, ia memeluk Luhan erat, "Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_. Sangat merindukanmu," katanya sembari membanjiri Luhan dengan ciuman di dahinya.

Pertamanya Luhan terkejut. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan, ia membalas pelukan Sehun yang begitu erat. Sehun hanya tersenyum ketika merasakan lengan _hyung_ yang dicintainya memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Ia menguburkan hidungnya dirambut Luhan dan menghirup wangi _citrus_ yang menguar dari kepala pria yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

"_Saranghae_, _Hyung_," bisik Sehun. "_Nado saranghae_, Hunnie-_ah_," jawab Luhan menahan air matanya yang telah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Siap untuk tumpah. Luhan mempererat pelukannya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mulai menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

"_Hyung_, ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Luhan seperti ingin menangis. "A-aku akan dinikahkan dengan Yoona-_ah_, Hunnie," jawab Luhan, tidak berani menatap mata coklat tua milik kekasihnya. Sehun yang tidak suka jika Luhan tidak melihat matanya, mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Ketika melihat air mata Luhan yang tumpah, Sehun merasa bahwa hatinya tercabik-cabik. Ia pun mencium air mata yang keluar dari permata _hazel_ kekasihnya.

"_Uljjima ne_, Lulu-_hyung_," bukannya tenang, Luhan malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Tubuh Luhan bergetar dan ia terus saja menangis. Sehun membalas pelukannya dan tanpa ia sadari, air mata juga keluar dari kedua matanya.

Entah, berapa lamanya mereka tetap pada posisi mereka dan tiba-tiba Sehun berkata, "_Hyung_, mungkin ini terdengar gila,… tapi, maukah kau kawin lari? Bersamaku?"

Luhan agak terkejut dan langsung terduduk tegap. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya terbuka dan berkata, "Ta-ta-"

Kata-kata Luhan terpotong ketika ia merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan berkata dengan nada serius, "Lulu, aku tidak main-main. Kita harus pergi dari sini." Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah Sehun, aku.. mempercayaimu."

Mata Sehun seketika berbinar-binar dan dengan refleks, ia memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "_Gomawo hyung, saranghae_," katanya sembari mencium pelipis kekasih tercintanya.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Setetes cairan bening terjatuh ke pipinya.

"_Nado_, Hunnie-_ah_,"

~ o0o ~

Paginya…

_Brak_!

"_Xi Lu_-" kata-kata pria paruh baya yang kita ketahui sebagai _appa_ Luhan itu terpotong ketika melihat kamar putranya kosong melompong. Istrinya yang melihat itu langsung menyerbu masuk saja.

Tiba-tiba, matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah surat yang berada di atas meja belajar Luhan. _Eomma_ Luhan mengambilnya dan membacanya. Setelah selesai membaca, tiba-tiba, lututnya menjadi lemas dan ia pun terduduk begitu saja dan mengucurlah air mata dari kedua bola mata yang warnanya sama seperti mata Luhan. Ia meremas surat itu dengan erat.

_Set.._

Sebuah foto terbang dari surat yang sedang dipegang oleh _eomma_ Luhan. _Appa_ Luhan mengambilnya dan tertegun melihat foto tersebut. Disitu, ia melihat putranya dengan Sehun sedang berpelukan. Mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum bahagia dengan _background_ sebuah taman bermain.

_Tes… _

Setitik air mata, yang disusul oleh air mata lainnya, jatuh membasahi foto tersebut. Ia jatuh terduduk di tepi tempat tidur Luhan, mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan bergumam, "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" berkali-kali dengan nada penyesalan yang sangat mendalam. _Eomma _Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya itu.

_Set_

"Bacalah," pintanya dengan nada sedih. Matanya terlihat lembab. _Appa_ Luhan melihat kertas kumal itu dan mengambilnya. Ia pun membaca surat itu yang ditulis oleh Luhan itu, terlihat dari tulisan rapi miliknya itu. Dan ketika melihat tulisan itu, ia tambah menangis. Kali ini dengan meraung-raung. Istrinya hanya memeluk suaminya itu dengan sangat erat dan menangis bersamanya.

~ o0o ~

_To Eomma & Appa,_

_Eomma, Appa, maafkan Luhan ya. Maafkan Luhan kalau Luhan telah menyakiti perasaan eomma dan appa. Tapi, ini adalah jalan yang telah Tuhan arahkan kepada Luhan. Luhan juga telah memilih jalan ini. Sehun adalah takdir Luhan dan hidup Luhan. Takdir Luhan adalah Sehun. Jeongmal mianhae, eomma, appa_

_-Luhan-_

~ o0o ~

End or TBC

_Arena Bacotan Author :_

HAIII~!

Saya kembali dengan yaoi couple favorit saya ahahaahaha! HUNHAN LHO! Special untuk temen saya!

Oke deh,

**PLIS RIPIUNYA, KAWANS!**


End file.
